Why Aren't You Here When I Need You Most
by figleaf
Summary: Ian's in Portland with his girlfriend, Anthony's in Mexico with his. They may be apart but even then, that doesn't stop them from being together in spirit.


**»Typical Ianthony Warning: sexual themes, angst.**

* * *

"You know what you should do?" Melanie asked with a giggle. "You should pretend to wear the hat!"

Ian looked at the bronze statue in the park of the overly cheerful man holding out his hat on one hand. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Okay!"

Melanie laughed. "Ian, don't! You'll get us in trouble!" Ian gave her a mischievous smirk and hopped in front of the ridiculous statue. "Okay, I need to get a picture of this," Melanie smiled, pulling out her phone. Ian's head was under the bronze hat and he grinned childishly as he waited for his girlfriend to take the photo. "Ready? Okay, got it!"

Ian laughed with his tongue out and hopped off toward her. "Lemme see!" he cried out excitedly. He looked at the phone in her hand, resting his head on her shoulder as he waited for the photo to come up. "Oh my God, that's epic! You need to post that so people can see it!"

"Okay, let me just hipstify it, then I'll post it on Twitter. How's this frame?"

Ian looked over and rolled his eyes. "You and your Instagram. A frame's a frame, Mel," he teased, knowing just how to rile her up.

"Hey! I don't want to post something that's boring looking. Instagram was invented for people like me that want to get the most out of a photo. I'm sorry you'll never be able to grasp the artistic aspect of it," she said in a slight mocking tone.

"What artistic aspect? You just took a picture of me and made it look thirty years old and faded."

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna post it and all your little fans out there will go crazy over it. You know you like having hundreds of girls fawning over you."

"Maybe," Ian sang with a cheeky grin. "But you're the only one I'll ever need," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"You're a dork," she laughed.

* * *

_At the hotel_

Ian turned on his computer and logged on with a heavy sigh. He looked through the Smosh site and read a few comments on the latest Ian is Bored episode when he realized he had a notification on Skype. He clicked on it and his iridescent blue eyes lit up almost instantly. He grabbed his headset and plugged it in then casually looked over to Melanie who was planning out what to do in while they were in Oregon tomorrow on her computer.

"Oh this looks entertaining. We can go to the zoo tomorrow!" She looked up to see Ian's reaction.

"Sound's awesome. I hope they have wombats."

"You're such a weirdo, you know that?" Ian made a goofy face and she laughed.

"Hey," Ian suddenly said changing the subject. "You should go check out the pool here and take a break from planning. I have a lot of stuff to do for the next hour," he suggested, looking back to his screen.

"I thought you got all that done before we left, baby," she pouted, walking over to sit next to him on the bed. Ian clicked to the video editing program as she sat next to him, wrapping her arm around him.

"Food Battle stuff, you know. It's not much but I need to get it out of the way."

"Okay, I know when you're trying to get rid of me so you can look at porn."

"Shut up Mellie!" He said shoving her lightly.

"I'm kidding! I was planning on swimming anyway." She grabbed her towel and changed into her bathing suit. "Be back soon."

She hit him with a pillow as she walked by.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ian asked sounding overly hurt.

"That's for calling me _Mellie_, punk. See you in a little bit." She was out the door, leaving Ian and his MacBook on the bed alone.

Ian closed his eyes and sat there, allowing the moment to pass completely.

This was always something he did before doing this. It was a habit that helped him ease into what he was going to do next, like a moment of Zen, clearing his mind.

He needed to do it because he couldn't bear to have his mind clouded with thoughts of doubt and regret.

He lifted his hand over the mouse and clicked back to Skype where the message was still waiting for him.

_Hey douche! Are you free yet?_ ^-^

Ian smiled warmly, despite the insult. It was actually comforting to see and he allowed himself a moment to gather himself before replying.

_Yeah. I have about an hour. You?_

He sent the response and noticed the text reading _"Anthony is typing something," _below.

He felt his heartbeat quicken and the thrill he normally felt doing this returning.

_Yeah. K's out on the beach. I have about an hour too._

Ian beamed at the words then his screen lit up with the all too familiar _incoming video call _message which he answered almost too quickly.

Anthony's face covered his screen; a glint in his eye was clearly visible along with the smile he was so desperately trying to hide by biting his bottom lip.

"Hey sexy," Ian purred. Anthony blushed and turned away, hiding his face while a giggle escaped. "Happy birthday, _Mister Padilla."_

"Thanks douche. What'd you get me for my birthday?" Anthony asked turning back to face the webcam now that he composed himself a little.

"What did I get? I got sexier, that's what," Ian grinned, licking his lips.

"Shut up, idiot," Anthony laughed, his cheeks reddening even more than usual.

Ian loved teasing him. He knew Anthony got off on it. He also loved Anthony's little dimples when he laughed, too. He flushed when he felt himself beginning to get hard already.

"You know you have to be my bottom bitch when we get back," the brown eyed twenty five year old sang.

"Oh yeah?" Ian seductively shot back. "That's only for your birthday fuck, and then you go back to being my bitch."

Anthony grinned, his lips forming a flat lined smile.

"I'm older so I get to be on top every time from now until your birthday. You remember the deal we made last year."

Ian was getting more aroused just thinking about it. He allowed a hand to lower steadily to the growing bulge in his pants, making tentative circles on his crotch.

"I wish I could throw you down on my bed and fuck you right now," he murmured hotly as he slowly began rubbing his hand against the fabric. Anthony's face heated up and he looked at him fervently with an impassioned half-lidded stare.

"I wish I could suck you off right now," Anthony whispered, sending a thrilling jolt down Ian's spine. He began unzipping his jeans and his hand reached through the fabric, onto the head of his heated cock and stroking slowly.

"Get on the cam," Anthony said softly. "I wanna see all of your fucking sexiness."

Ian pushed back the computer allowing himself to be fully seen. He squirmed himself out of his jeans, allowing a clear view for Anthony and grasped his cock again.

"God, you look so fucking hot, Ian," Anthony breathed as he began giving into his own urges. Ian watched the screen lucratively as Anthony pulled out his hardened erection and ran a thumb over the tip, pumping up and down while staring directly into the camera, knowing how much it turned Ian on. Ian let out a whimper and he began pumping faster. The sight of Anthony was definitely bringing his arousal to a whole new level and he began to feel a knot tightening in his stomach.

"Ian...fuck, Ian," Anthony gasped between hitched breaths as his hand moved faster, twisting up and down his length and going over the top. His lusty honey dipped voice was pure ecstasy to Ian's ears along with the slick sounds caused by the rapid motions. Ian felt himself getting close, his breaths coming out as quick gasps and moans that always brought Anthony a little closer too.

Anthony was the first one to throw his head back, his groans loud against the Mexican hotel walls and his body arched and shook as the hot white spurt began shooting out all across the bed. It was enough to bring Ian to the brink, his hand furiously working his cock and he arched up his back into the air and buried his face into the pillow, biting down and trying to drown out his own yells as he shouted out Anthony's name. His own hot salty fluid erupted out his pulsating cock, leaving white ribbons all across the floral print hotel bed sheets.

Ian breathed heavily as he collapsed downward, legs spread open with his hand resting on his exhausted dick. After a minute he glanced over at the screen and saw Anthony in almost the same position.

"Hey gaywad," Ian breathed out with an upturned lip, still trying to grasp his regular breathing.

"I love you."

Anthony rolled over to get closer to the screen. "I l-"

Ian's heart jumped in his throat as the door behind Anthony all of a sudden burst opened with Kalel making a dramatic entrance.

The last thing he saw was Anthony's blurred hand shoot up to the top of the screen and the connection abruptly end.

Ian sat up and stared at the blank screen unblinking. Silence filled the room.

The stare lasted a long time as he breathed steadily. He lightly placed his hand on the corner and calmly shut the screen.

He felt himself choke out a sob unexpectedly as he felt a swelling in his chest. Before he could stop himself he was clutching his face, trying to hold back the emotion that was suddenly overwhelming him then he fell against his pillow.

It was the first time in his life he never got to say goodbye to Anthony since they found love.

It was the first time in Anthony's life he never got to say _I love you_ since he loved Ian.


End file.
